In a fuel assembly for a nuclear boiling water reactor, there are a number of fuel rods, which comprise a nuclear fuel material. When the fuel assembly is in operation in a nuclear reactor, a cooling medium, usually water, flows up through the fuel assembly. This water fulfils several functions. It functions as a cooling medium for cooling the fuel rods such that they will not be overheated. The water also serves as a neutron moderator, i.e. the water slows down the neutrons to a lower speed. Thereby, the reactivity of the reactor is increased.
Since the water flows upwards through the fuel assembly, in the upper part of the fuel assembly, the water has been heated to a larger extent. This has as a consequence that the portion of steam is larger in the upper part of the fuel assembly than in the lower part. Since steam has a relatively low density, the steam in the upper part of the fuel assembly is a poorer moderator than the water in the lower part of the fuel assembly. Furthermore, it is the case that cold water is a better moderator than warm water. This means that the largest moderation is obtained when the reactor is out of operation, i.e. when it is cool. The reactivity of a reactor depends on the amount of nuclear fuel material and on the amount of moderator. The reactivity in a cool reactor is thereby higher than the reactivity in a warm reactor. To enable safe shutdown, there are requirements on a highest allowed reactivity when the reactor is out of operation. An aim is thus that the reactor has a reactivity as high as possible when the reactor is in operation at the same time as the reactivity may not be too high when the reactor is out of operation.
It should be mentioned that the water does not only have a moderating function. The water functions in fact also as a neutron absorber. In this context, the expression over-moderation is often used. Thereby is meant that the absorbing function of the water dominates over its moderating function. Such an over-moderation thus leads to a lowered reactivity. This means that the requirement on a highest allowed reactivity when the reactor is out of operation is more easily fulfilled if the amount of water leads to over-moderation.
Another requirement is that the cooling of the fuel rods is sufficient such that a so-called dry-out does not occur. Dry-out means that the water film which exists on the surface of the fuel rods disappears or is broken in limited areas. This leads to a locally deteriorated heat transfer between the fuel rod and the water flowing through the fuel assembly. This leads in its turn to an increased wall temperature of the fuel rods. The increased wall temperature may lead to serious damage on the fuel rod.
It is desired to achieve a distribution of fission power over the cross-section of the fuel assembly which is more uniform such that the so-called radial peaking factor will be reduced. This means that the assembly can be operated to a higher total power before any individual fuel rod reaches its limits in terms of dry-out margin and other safety related parameters.
In order to fulfil the different safety requirements, to obtain a sufficient cooling of the fuel rods, and, at the same time, to obtain a high reactivity during operation, a large number of different technical solutions have been proposed.
Examples of different designs of fuel assemblies for a nuclear boiling water reactor can be seen EP 1551034 A2, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,068,082 and 4,968,479.